You Spin Me Round
by Totchou
Summary: Sugizo et Gazette Triangle amoureux chez nos bishos. Romance et douleur à volonté!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** You Spin Me Round

**Auteur :** Totchi

**Genre : **yaoi, trahison, triangle amoureux

**Sources :** Gazette et Sugizo

**Couples : **AoixSugizo

**Disclaimers : **Ils ne sont pas à moi TT Et oui encore une nouvelle fic, je suis pas sérieuse et je devrais finir les autres, mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire celle là OwO

**Chapitre 1**

Aoi se réveilla lentement, ses lèvres s'ourlant en une moue boudeuse que son amant trouva adorable et décida donc de l'embrasser doucement, puis un peu plus fougueusement pour ensuite descendre sa main sur le ventre finement musclé d'Aoi. Le brun gémit légèrement, signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Aoi n'aimait pas se réveiller, mais Sugizo savait que son amant était toujours de bonne humeur après ce genre de caresses matinales. Aoi se retourna lentement en s'étirant contre son partenaire.

-Bonjour mon amour.

-Bonjour Sugi.

Aoi allait lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne nuit, mais les petits baisers papillons qu'il déposait dans son cou parlaient pour lui.

-Uruha Kun arrive à quelle heure?

-Dans une heure environ. Dit Aoi en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit. Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste au moins une demi-heure rien qu'à nous deux avant de nous lever.

-Tu crois? Pourtant, il te faut du temps pour être présentable. Le taquina Sugizo.

-Bah, ils ont déjà vu pire que ma tête sans maquillage.

-Tu as changé, je croyais que c'était ton truc, le maquillage et tout ça.

-Idiot va. Je te rappelle que je fais ça pour toi.

-Mais tu es beau mon cœur. Tu es adorable... Toujours...

-Et tu sais que je suis toujours accros aux petits câlins et à ce genre d'attention, ça n'a pas changé.

Dit Aoi aussitôt radouci. Sugizo lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement, le faisant basculer sous lui, quand la sonnette de l'appartement les interrompit. Aoi soupira en grognant et se leva de mauvaise grâce après un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Sugizo. Il alla ouvrir, se fichant pas mal de qui ça pouvait être et il se moquait éperdument de la tenue qu'il portait pour aller dire sa façon de penser qui n'était pas des plus réjouissantes à l'importun.

-Ouais qui... Ruwa?

-Bon... Bonjour Aoi kun. Oh mince, je suis désolé je... Je te dérange! Je... Je voulais pas venir si vite et si tôt, mais je m'étais réveillé et... Tu... Balbutia-t-il en rougissant.

-Non c'est bon entre. Je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi.

Uruha savait que même si Aoi n'en montrait rien, il était vexé et de mauvaise humeur, mais il préférait ne rien ajouter de plus car se confondre en excuses l'agacerait et n'arrangerait rien. Le guitariste blond se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau quand Sugizo, simplement vêtu d'un boxer, entra à son tour.

-Ah! Tu es en avance Uruha Kun!

-Oh... bonjour Sugizo San. Je ne voulais absolument pas vous déranger...

-Ce n'est rien... On allait se lever de toutes façons.

-Je vois... Tu... Tu as passé la nuit chez Aoi Kun... C'est vrai, on part en tournée pour 6 mois, vous allez être séparés pendant...

-6 mois je sais, il va beaucoup me manquer, mais je compte sur toi pour lui changer les idées.

-Oh... Euh...

-Uruha, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Uruha baissa la tête, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Dis voir Uruha Kun. Pourquoi tu n'oses jamais me regarder en face?

Uruha allait ouvrir la bouche quand Aoi entra dans la cuisine, fraîchement habillé et coiffé.

-Ah, tu vois je t'avais dit que tu étais adorable même sans maquillage!

-Beau parleur va. Dit-il en lui faisant un baiser esquimau.

-Mais c'est vrai en plus. N'est-ce pas qu'il est adorable! Dit-il en s'adressant à Uruha.

-Ou... Oui oui.

-Bon Ruwa on a le temps pour boire un café ou quelque chose dans le genre?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu en veux?

-Non merci, j'ai déjà déjeuné.

-Je vais en préparer. Dit Sugizo.

Après une quinzaine de minute, Aoi et Uruha durent s'en aller. Le guitariste les laissa encore quelques instants pour qu'ils profitent de leur intimité. Aoi serra très fort son amant contre lui.

-Tu vas me manquer mon ange. Dit le plus vieux.

-Toi aussi... Dit Aoi en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

-Hé... Ne pleure pas. Sourit Sugizo en léchant les quelques gouttes salées qui avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues.

-Mais... Sugi... C'est trop difficile... C'est la première fois pour moi...

-Je sais Aoi, je sais... Pour moi aussi ça sera difficile, mais ce n'est pas ces 6 petits mois qui vont changer mes sentiments pour toi. On se retrouvera encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'avant.

-D'accord. Alors embrasse moi.

Sugizo accéda volontiers à la demande de son amant en l'embrassant amoureusement.

-Tu es si beau quand tu souris.

-Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Tu prendras soin de l'appartement hein?

-Comme si c'était le mien. Tu diras bonjour aux autres de ma part?

-Pas de problème.

Un dernier baiser et Aoi suivit Uruha jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'installa à la place du passager et attendit qu'Uruha démarre. Aoi adorait quand Uruha conduisait. Jamais il ne se sentait aussi à l'aise quand il était avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il était totalement en confiance.

-Alors à ce que je vois votre relation a bien avancé.

-Hein?

-A Quand le concubinage?

-Oh là... pas pour tout de suite.

-Ca fait tout de même un an et demi que vous êtes ensemble.

-Oui, mais je ne me sens pas prêt.

-Si tu le dis... En tout cas j'ai l'impression qu'il ne dirait pas non si tu le lui demandais.

-Peut-être. Mais tout ce dont je suis sûr pour l'instant, c'est que je suis très amoureux.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça. Aoi plus amoureux de quelqu'un que de sa propre guitare.

-C'est ça moque toi.

-Je plaisante. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi.

-Dis Ruwa? Je pourrais me mettre à coté de toi dans le bus?

-Bien sûr Aoi kun.

_**888888888888**_

Dans le bus, Aoi s'était isolé dans un coin tout au fond, n'ayant pas la tête aux réjouissances d'avant concert. Il était toujours très heureux de faire un live, mais c'était avant qu'il ne sorte avec Sugizo. Au début ça allait parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment pas attaché, mais maintenant qu'il était sincèrement épris de lui, les séparations étaient de plus en plus difficiles pour Aoi.

-Aoi Kun? Dit Uruha en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Hum?

-Ca va aller?

-Il faudra bien. De toutes façons je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Je suis là pour toi tu le sais hein?

-Oui merci Ruwa.

Aoi était toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait de lui à personne et le peu de chose qu'il disait, c'était à Uruha. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais méfiant comme il était, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au guitariste blond.

-Et si tu l'appelais?

-Je ne veux pas l'embêter.

-Envoie lui un message alors.

-Il déteste les téléphones.

-Mais il en a quand même un. Autant qu'il s'en serve non?

-Moui...

-Aoi Kun, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas que le fait de vivre séparé de lui pendant 6 mois qui te fait si mal, je me trompe?

-Non, tu as raison. Je ne te savais pas aussi perspicace Ruwa.

-C'est juste que je commence à bien te connaître. Sourit le blond. Tu veux en parler?

-Ca a passer...

-Ok, je ne te force à rien, mais je suis là.

-J'ai peur Ruwa... Peur qu'il ne me quitte.

-Mais pourquoi? D'après ce que j'ai vu, il a l'air d'être très attaché à toi.

-Oui, mais on a 10 ans de différence.

-Et alors?

-Qui te dit qu'un jour il ne va pas me quitter pour quelqu'un de son âge? Je ne suis qu'un gamin à côté de lui.

-Aoi kun...

-Et puis, il a Luna. Moi je ne peux pas lui donner d'enfant. Si jamais il en veut d'autres, il m'abandonnera pour une autre femme.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il te prend de douter de toi comme ça?

-Je sais pas... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de naturellement modeste, mais c'est Sugizo tu comprends? Si jamais il vient à me quitter, lui aura toujours sa fille pour se consoler, moi je n'aurai personne...

-Tu m'auras moi. Murmura Uruha en lui prenant délicatement et timidement la main.

-...

-C'est normal de douter et d'avoir peur de temps en temps, mais là je crois que tu te fais des soucis pour rien. Sugizo t'aime et il me semble que sa fille t'adore non?

-Oui...

-Et puis au pire, s'il veut un autre enfant, propose lui d'adopter, parce que franchement après ce qu'il s'est passé avec son ex femme, je doute qu'il ne veuille retenter l'expérience.

-Tu crois?

-Plutôt, oui! Et puis jamais tu ne lui demanderas de choisir entre toi et la musique n'est ce pas?

-Evidemment!

-Donc ne t'inquiète pas et pense plutôt à vos futures retrouvailles.

-Merci Ruwa. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

_"Et toi tu n'imagines pas combien ça me fait mal de t'entendre dire ça_"

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Une ou deux semaines plus tard, Sugizo était rentré à Kanagawa pour s'occuper un peu de sa fille. Dans le train qui le menait à sa ville natale, il repensa à Luna qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Il savait qu'elle en avait souffert puisqu'il ressentait la même chose. C'était pour cela qu'il avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour la voir le plus souvent possible et s'en occuper comme il fallait. Elle était tout pour lui, enfin depuis que son ancien amant avait quitté sa vie et qu'Aoi y était entré, bien sûr elle restait toujours la première dans son cœur.

Elle avait été d'une grande aide pour lui, son petit rayon de soleil dans le cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie quand hide avait été retrouvé mort, quand son divorce fut prononcé et surtout quand il du digérer la séparation de son groupe. Bien que sa vie musicale ne l'avait jamais déçu, puisqu'il était un grand artiste reconnu, sa vie sentimentale ressemblait plutôt à un vrai désastre.

Longtemps il s'était rendu responsable de la mort d'hide, car s'il n'était pas tombé sous le charme de son ex femme, il serait resté avec lui, hide n'aurait peut-être pas trop bu pour oublier son chagrin et serait peut-être encore là à l'heure qu'il est. Mais au fil des années, il avait finalement fini par comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien dans sa mort. D'abord hide adorait boire et rester ivre mort sans raison apparente et avait passé sa dernière soirée à faire la fête donc il ne voyait pas en quoi hide aurait pu être triste, ensuite il avait une petite amie au moment de sa mort et de plus, quand hide était trop soul, seul Yoshiki pouvait le calmer et personne ne savait s'il s'était endormi après une crise de colère ou quelque chose du genre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que s'il n'avait pas été seul ce soir funeste, la personne qui était avec lui ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ses exercices de gymnastique à la clenche d'une porte. S'il avait été impossible de le calmer, on aurait appelé Yoshiki et il l'aurait aidé. Il avait longtemps détesté le batteur pour cela et quand il lui avait proposé de devenir membre de la formation S.K.I.N, il avait longtemps hésité, redoutant la réapparition de ses anciens démons en la présence de l'ancien leader d'X Japan.

Cependant, croyant être perdu à jamais dans ce long tunnel dans lequel son ex amant l'appelait sans cesse d'une voix implorante et dont il lui était impossible de voir la lumière, un espoir rempli d'amour et de tendresse était apparu en la personne d'Aoi.

Aoi… le guitariste sourit en pensant à son jeune amant. Il se rappellerait toujours de leur première rencontre. Il était sorti un soir avec un ami pour faire un bowling et dans la soirée, il avait sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Dés qu'il avait ancré ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur, celui ci avait aussitôt baissé la tête en rougissant, puis ce même homme toujours aussi rouge l'avait abordé en compagnie d'un autre homme aux cheveux noirs avec un piercing à la lèvre. Le jeune homme brun lui avait demandé s'il était bien l'ancien guitariste de Luna Sea. Recevant une réponse positive, il s'était aussitôt enjoué en lui disant que lui et son ami adoraient ce qu'il faisait et le respectaient énormément pour ce qu'il était.

La franchise d'Aoi et la timidité d'Uruha l'avait énormément touché et ils avaient passé la soirée tous les trois à discuter. Quand il les avait quitté, Sugizo avait sourit, comme presque jamais il n'avait sourit auparavant.

Il avait de nouveau rencontré Aoi un peu plus tard dans un magasin de musique et le guitariste l'avait invité à venir voir leur répétition. En grand amateur de musique, il avait accepté avec joie et s'était ainsi rendu compte par lui-même des talents du groupe et il avait rapidement compris que c'était le second guitariste qui l'avait le plus touché.

Jamais il n'aurait cru tomber amoureux comme il l'avait été d'hide. Sugizo étant quelqu'un d'entier, ne mettait pas facilement des mots sur ses émotions et n'éprouvait que rarement la même sensations, c'est à dire qu'il croyait avoir éprouvé de l'amour une fois, alors il ne devait plus le connaître à nouveau.

Bien sûr il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour sa femme, mais cela s'était plutôt transformé en reconnaissance de lui avoir donné le plus beau des cadeaux, sa fille. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Aoi était différent. Il l'admirait, était ému quand il le regardait. Toutes ces sensations, il ne les avait jamais connu qu'avec le guitariste aux cheveux roses.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment ils en était venus à sortir ensemble, mais ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il aimait Aoi comme un fou et qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir… jamais… Sauf si Aoi ne l'aimait plus, alors il déciderait d'être heureux pour lui, même si cela le ferait énormément souffrir.

La voix off lui indiquant qu'il était arrivé à destination le sortit de ses pensées. Il sortit du train, puis de la gare pour se diriger à pied vers la maison de son ex femme. Il n'allait pas rester longtemps ici… Cette ville lui rappelait trop son rival. Rival ? Oui, Uruha était son rival. Malgré le fait qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, il avait remarqué qu'Uruha ne considérait pas Aoi que comme un simple ami. Il avait une confiance absolue en Aoi et savait qu'Uruha ne tenterait jamais rien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux car lui le voyait plus que lui. Il pouvait se repaître de ses sourires, de ses yeux, de tout alors que cela lui était impossible.

Sugizo secoua brusquement la tête. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines qu'Aoi était partit, ce n'était pas la peine de sombrer dans la mélancolie, il avait le temps pour ça…

-PAPA !!!!!

Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs surgit sur le perron et courut enlacer son père.

-Bonjour ma puce !  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
-Toi aussi ma chérie.  
-Tu as les cheveux qui ont encore changé de couleur. Remarqua-t-elle.  
-Oui, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ?  
-Si mais j'aimais bien aussi les cheveux roses !  
-Oh tu sais, je doute que je sois encore en âge de me les teindre en rose.  
-Ca va t'es pas vieux non plus ! Dit plutôt que t'as peur qu'Aoi Chan n'aime pas ! Fit elle en tirant la langue.  
-Ben voyons, tu crois qu'il me quitterait pour une malheureuse couleur de cheveux ?  
-Mais non, Aoi Chan n'est pas comme ça !  
-Et puis, on ne quitte pas ton père comme ça.  
-Parce que t'es le meilleur !  
-T'as tout bon ! Alors tes affaires sont prêtes ?  
-Oui, mais maman n'est pas là.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Elle est partie pour un défilé à new York je crois.

« Evidemment… Si seulement je pouvais avoir la garde » pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Bon et bien va chercher tes affaires alors.

La fillette entra dans la maison et en sortit presque aussitôt avec son sac à dos, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Où on va ?  
-On rentre à Tokyo, mais avant je voudrais voir un ami à Yokosuka.  
-D'accord mais avant je peux avoir une glace ?  
-Bien sûr Luna !

**_88888888888888_**

-Papa qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Moi ? Mais rien ma puce.  
-Tu m'as toujours dit que ce n'était pas beau de mentir. Fit la fillette avec une moue boudeuse.  
-C'est rien je t'assure.  
-Ca va pas avec Aoi Chan ?  
-Si si tout va très bien !  
-Ca fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu ?  
-Deux semaines et il est parti en tournée pour 6 mois…  
-Et il te manque ?  
-Et ben t'auras qu'à l'appeler ce soir !  
-Je comptais déjà le faire.  
-Génial, tu me le passeras alors ?  
-Si tu veux.  
-Et si tu lui proposais de vivre avec toi ?  
-Où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles toi ? S'exclama Sugizo les yeux ronds.  
-Ben quoi, je serais contente moi comme ça j'aurais quelqu'un avec qui jouer à la maison quand je viendrais ! Dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.  
-oh là doucement jeune fille, déjà d'un je ne sais pas s'il serait d'accord et de deux qui te dis que j'ai envie de vivre avec lui ?  
-Ben tu l'aimes non ?  
-Oui et alors ?  
-Quand tu aimais maman, tu avais envie de vivre avec elle alors maintenant que tu aimes Aoi Chan, tu as forcément envie de vivre avec lui. Dit-elle comme c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
-Tu es perspicace pour une petite fille. Sourit-il attendrit.  
-Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! J'ai 12 ans !  
-Mais tu restes toujours ma petite fille à moi. Dit Sugizo en tenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Tu as raison, je vais y réfléchir. Allez viens c'est l'heure !

**_8888888888888888_**

Arrivés à l'entrée de la baie, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit cimetière qui surplombait la mer. Il laissa Luna près de la falaise en prenant bien garde à ce qu'elle ne glisse ou ne tombe. Il se dirigea vers la dernière tombe. Une tombe en marbre blanc au nom de son plus cher ami et de son ancien amant si chéri.

Il s'arrêta un instant puis s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale.

-Bonjour hide Chan… Dit-il en souriant tristement. Tu dois être encore en train de dormir à cette heure ci, si je pouvais je te réveillerais bien d'un petit baiser comme tu les aimes mais je crois me souvenir que tu n'es pas très frais et encore moins câlin le matin, pourtant tu adorais mes baisers n'est ce pas ? En tout cas j'aimais par-dessus tout t'embrasser des le matin…

Se remémorer ces souvenirs était difficile pour Sugizo, mais cela lui faisait du bien d'aller le voir de temps en temps.

-Tu me manques tu sais… Vraiment beaucoup. J'ai cru mourir le jour où j'ai appris ta mort, mais ça tu dois le savoir je te le dis à chaque fois. Je ne vais donc pas m'étendre sur le sujet… Tu sais Aoi, l'homme dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois, est parti pendant 6 mois pour une tournée à travers le Japon. Il est guitariste comme nous et il est vraiment très doué. Je regrette que vous n'ayez jamais eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer. Tu l'aurais détesté c'est sûr, il est soupe au lait, lunatique, caractériel, froid, distant et solitaire, mais je suis sûr que vous auriez fini par être ami. Quand on le connaît, il a un cœur d'or, il est vraiment adorable, il raconte des bêtises à la seconde, sur ce point vous vous seriez entendus comme larrons en foire, et puis il adore ses amis, il est capable de tout pour eux, surtout pour son autre guitariste, ça m'énerve mais je n'y peux rien, et puis je sais qu'il m'aime. Acheva-t-il en riant.

-hide… Maintenant je suis heureux… Vraiment heureux et je prie chaque jour pour qu'Aoi ne m'abandonne pas. Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas et puis si ça se fait, je sais que j'ai mon ange gardien qui veille sur moi et qui viendra lui botter les fesses n'est ce pas ?

-Papa !!! On va être en retard !  
-J'arrive ma puce !

Sugizo jeta un dernier regard à la tombe blanche et embrassa le marbre.

-Au revoir mon ange…

Il se leva et alla rejoindre sa fille quand son téléphone sonna.

« -Allô ? »  
« -Sugi ? »  
« -Coucou Aoi Kun ! »  
« -Tu vas bien ? »  
« -Hum Moui je suis à Yokosuka… »  
« -Oh… Et comment tu te sens ? »  
« -Très bien Luna est avec moi. Et toi tu es où là ? »  
« -A Osaka »  
« -Arf dommage, c'est trop loin là… Je serais bien passé te faire un petit coucou. »  
« -De toutes façons, je n'ai pas une minute à moi. »  
« -Tu me manques… »  
« -Toi aussi. »  
« -Ah zut je dois y aller ! »  
« -Ok. Embrasse les autres pour moi. »  
« -Je t'aime ! »

Et il raccrocha. Sugizo fixa l'appareil d'un air triste.

-Ben alors papa qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'était qui ?  
-Aoi.  
-Quoi ???? Et tu me l'as pas passé ! S'énerva la fillette.  
-Il n'avait pas le temps aujourd'hui. Je te jure que demain tu l'auras.  
-Papa ça va pas ?  
-Si si… Juste nostalgique…

Pour toute réponse, la petite fille prit la main de son père dans la sienne et la serra très fort. Avec un sourire, ils quittèrent le petit cimetière pour se diriger à la gare.

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
